


Diplomatic Difficulties

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-20
Updated: 2006-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: FNF Challenge #33: Oh God, What's that Smell?





	Diplomatic Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

In seven years of Gating, I had met a wide variety of galactic leaders, but none had ever been quite this cute.

Well, except for Thor. But he'd always preferred Jack, and Rinjin Ajis was all about me.

"You have been most highly honoured, Dr. Jackson." One of the courtiers declared, smiling indulgently as I bounced the regent of P3Q-811 on my lap. "The Queen does not take to many of her own kind, let alone off-worlders." 

"It's the glasses," I replied, as Rinjin Ajis reached out with one chubby hand. I stopped her before she could grab them again. She squeezed her hand around my forefinger and gave me a gummy grin. 

The people of P3Q-811 were descended from the Himalayan cultures on Earth, and ruled by a hereditary monarchy that was passed down through the female line. Rinjin Ajis's mother had been killed by the Goa'uld eight months earlier, leaving the then-six-week-old baby as the beloved ruler of three million people. Although she seemed more interested in my jacket buttons than in interplanetary politics.

The politics were left to the courtiers, and SG-1 and I had been in meetings with them all day. When Sam, Teal'c and Jack had gone to get ready for the evening banquet, I, as the spokesman and assumed leader (although I wasn't going to tell Jack that) had been invited into the inner sanctum (aka nursery) to meet the leader herself. 

She was the sweetest little queen I'd ever laid eyes on. And I included Jack in that statement. 

"It is remarkable," another of the courtiers agreed, smiling indulgently. I lifted the baby, arranging her on my shoulder where she chewed inquisitively on my radio antenna. "I believe her meaning is clear. The Queen approves of our alliance with your people. Dr. Jackson," the courtier stood, arranging his long ceremonial robes. "I do not believe there is any further need for negotiation. We will be pleased to provide you with whatever you request." 

I smiled. "Thank you, Senator Yangka. That means a great deal to us." It would mean even more when I rubbed it in with the team. If I played it right, I could dine out on this one for a month or two, at least. 

Yangka bowed at me. I stood to do the same and, as I did so, I heard a small, gagging cough. Worried that Rinjin Ajis was choking on the radio, I shifted her in my arms. This meant that, when she vomited, it went directly into my open BDU jacket, instead of harmlessly onto the centuries-old hand-knotted rug behind me. 

It wasn't a little hiccup, either. I wasn't sure what you would feed an infant monarch, but it looked like she had a very varied diet.

Yangka looked at me. I looked at him. The other courtier took Rinjin Ajis from me and went to clean her up. I, on the other hand, was immediately shown across the courtyard to the stables, where Jack, Teal'c and Sam were already huddled around a barrel fire, trying not to freeze. 

"There you are, Danny." Jack turned to me, rubbing his hands together. "Any idea how long we've gotta stay out here?" 

"I have the feeling it'll be a while." Now that Rinjin Ajis had expressed her opinion so freely. 

As I approached them, Teal'c's eyes grew wide, Sam wrinkled her nose, and Jack heaved theatrically and said: "Christ, Daniel, what is that smell?" He stared at my shirt, suddenly horrified. "Oh God, did someone ralph on you?" 

Jack wasn't big into bodily emissions, even the more pleasant ones. Until him, I'd never met a man who could be blowing you like a Bangkok whore one minute, and brushing his teeth like a dentist with OCD the next. 

So I ignored him and turned to Sam. "You didn't really want that naquadah, did you?"

Sam looked concerned. "It's not that important, Daniel. But I thought you..."

"Diplomatic difficulties." I looked at Jack, who had gone ridiculously pale and looked like he was about to pass out. "Let's leave it at that."


End file.
